Guru
by detective.herculepoirot
Summary: Master Lal is the trainer of the Assassins at the local camp, but word has spread that he has defected to the Templar Order. As his former students are sent on a mission to eliminate him, the operation becomes a disaster. What will happen to the survivors? Written by: Shubham Puri ( /ShubhamPuri ) Edited by: Nathan Algren (myself)


Assassin's Creed  
Independence  
Recollection: Guru  
Abstergo Helix Server: DNA SEQUENCE #IN789: Acharyanandana Dhyaneshwar Purushottam Lal, a Master Assassin  
1st May, 1854:  
These are the last few days of training these recruits. And also my last few days doing this work. This group will be the last one I ever trained, and I've been so fortunate to have this group as my mentees, that I can never be thankful enough to God.  
I have always challenged each group of mentees but have never found my equal in them. Yet with these people, my hopes are much higher.  
Recruits include Assassins Arjun, who, true to his name, is a great archer; Jack the great gunman; Razia, who I am sure would make a great sawar (cavalry soldier).  
Although I am not one to differentiate between my mentees, my two favourites – the best recruits I've ever trained – are Fateh Singh and Ishita. You just have to speak of the job to them, and with their teamwork, they ensure that it is done.  
It's been only a week since their training started and I know now the skills and weaknesses of each of these recruits. I want them to perfect their skills, and eradicate the weaknesses, for there always remains a fear in my mind that a storm is brewing up...  
[UNEXPECTED DESYNCHRONIZATION]

4th October, 2015:  
All of a sudden, I was taken out of the machine. Inside the office there were Mr. Osto Berg and Ms. Melanie Lemay, waiting for an explanation for this sudden breakdown.  
"I... I didn't..."  
"Of course you didn't," remarked Ms. Lemay.  
A technician came. Apparently, one of them had called him in. While Miss Lemay observed the repair work, Mr. Berg took me aside for a little talk.  
"I'm not blaming you for this, but may I know what triggered this breakdown?"  
"I was watching the genetic memories in Helix Server DNA Sequence #IN789, those of Master Assassin Lal, when suddenly there is this..."  
Mr. Berg interrupted – "I know all about the desynchronization. I want to know what it was you saw just before the desynchronization. If this Master Assassin really is the person the Helix Database shows him to be, his memories are of immense use to us."  
I hesitated at first, then I began a little, "There was this recollection of training the recruit Assassins, the mention that he wanted to train them well, as there was 'a storm brewing'... that's when it blacked out, then desynchronized."  
"It's fixed!" I heard the technician.  
Miss Lemay remarked - "Alright, Mr. Berg, let's allow him to resume his work on this one."  
With that, the two of them left, and the technician headed to another system which needed repairs, and I resumed my routine job. But as I loaded the Helix Server, an unexpected surprise awaited me – Master Assassin Lal's memories didn't load, and instead loaded database entry #IN734.

Abstergo Helix Server: DNA SEQUENCE #IN734: Recruit Assassin Ishita  
18th October, 1856:  
"A storm is brewing up," that's what he used to say.  
And now, as I see the truth of his words, I feel sorry at how we used to ridicule the "prophecy of Master Lal", his grim expressions and tone, and call him names like 'the prophet' or 'the great prophet'.  
British annexations of native kingdoms and the imposition of harsh policies like the Subsidiary Alliance and the Doctrine of Lapse has created, to use a very mild word, unrest in the country.  
"Noble and peasant all wept together and all the world wept and wailed -  
Alas! The chief has bidden adieu to his country and gone abroad."  
In Awadh, where we are right now, everywhere you can hear songs like this. Well, why not – to quote another one, "The honourable English came, and took the country" – they had annexed Awadh, and the cherry had dropped into their mouth.  
We, the Assassins were worst hit by this, for as the great Assassin who inspired us Indians to fight almost two hundred and fifty years ago – Charles Parker – put it, the lines between the Templars and the British blurred to the point of complete removal, and now, for all practical purpose, there is no distinction between the two.  
[HELIX SERVER ERROR – FURTHER LOADING OF DNA SEQUENCE FAILED]  
[REVERTING TO A STABLE RECOLLECTION]  
Abstergo Helix Server: DNA SEQUENCE #734: Recruit Assassin Ishita  
2nd May, 1854:  
There's only five more days before we're officially no longer trainees.  
Today happens to be one of the best parts of training – cavalry vs. cavalry. Those Englishmen might call it polo, but it's much more serious than that little game. I've been called to get ready for a duel!

No day could possibly be worse! The training went nothing like we had ever thought – moments after we assembled, the old prophet who's training us called us to a meeting suddenly, suspending the training indefinitely.  
"Here in front of me I have a map. This is a layout of the nearby Templar camp. Imagine you're raiding it all alone. Which of these paths would you prefer for..."  
He droned on and on and on for hours, discussing tactical questions instead of actual training. The meeting was briefly stopped for lunch, but then it resumed again and went on till the evening. Must be something important, thought I. At least to him.  
What way to enter from, what place to use as hideout, where to observe your foe from, what prior preparations to make – everything was discussed. Perhaps we'd be having a little practical experience tomorrow or some other day?

4th October, 2015:  
I am interrupted suddenly by Ms. Lemay.  
"What happened here, numbskull?"  
"I don't know... it just jumped back to an earlier date."  
Mr. Osto Berg intervened. He must have come during our conversation. "It's a double-genetic memory – a memory inside a memory. This often happens when the subject under study recollects an old experience. Call in the boss to talk to him in detail about this, Ms. Lemay."  
"As you say, sir," Ms. Lemay said, almost as if scared by the very sight of his face. Then, after Mr. Berg left, she added to me, "A mere formality, numbskull. Rest assured. The boss will be here at least an hour later. Continue for the time being."

Abstergo Helix Server: DNA SEQUENCE #734: Recruit Assassin Ishita  
3rd May, 1854:  
"No," said Master Lal. "Practical experience? There is nothing but practical experience for you once this training is over. For now, focus on practice."  
So that's how the conversation went when I asked about yesterday's meeting. As for what it was about, he simply turned without replying and left.  
Sometimes, I hate him for it, but at others I wonder whether it really is his nature, and if it is not, then what is the reason for this.  
And while I think about it, I hear a loud voice, "All recruits, gather for a sword duel in the backyard. स्पष्टम् (Is it clear)?"

The sword fight went well, and I lost only to Fateh Singh, but I was never concerned about it all that much. Because just after a brief series of duels, another meeting was called, this time with a map of a fortress.  
I wonder what the prophet is up to.

4th May, 1854:  
Today, it came upon us. Or at least so it appeared. Early in the morning, a band of Redcoats stormed our training grounds. Almost all of us were taken prisoner – Fateh Singh, Arjun, Jack, Maan Singh and many others, not excluding Master Lal himself.  
I was out, away from the training grounds for a stroll when Razia came running to me – "Our barracks has been attacked! Come!"  
I followed at top pace, until I saw the hedge surrounding the place. The two of us climbed over a hedge into the backyard, which the British were foolish enough to leave unguarded.  
As a side note, I should say Templars, because it seems too much of a coincidence that the British would attack a random place which is practically nowhere on the map, the sole importance of which is the fact that Assassins – the best of the best in the Order – are trained here. But then again, the two are practically the same.  
We climbed onto the only tall building there – the top of a mandir (temple) – and observed.  
Musketeers, in five groups, with at least twenty in each group; thirteen swordsmen; five horseback javelin soldiers; and supervising them all, their field commander, resplendent in uniform, with his ruthless gaze and waving his sword, symbolizing his power.  
"It'd be impossible to save everyone. But if we don't, these Englishmen will just kill them all," whispered Razia.  
"But we must do something," said I. Though deep within I myself was puzzled and confused about how to tackle this situation.  
"Gunpowder... Do we have any of that?"  
"I suppose so, Razia... But it'll be there behind the Commander, and I would not risk going there if I were you..."  
She explained her plan – "First off we'll create a distraction. That unattended wagon in which this Commander must have come seems like a good place to start."  
I interrupted – "But they've got hostages, whom they'll just execute at the slightest sign of danger."  
"Yes, they've got hostages and they're all lined up in one corner of the front yard with only three guards supervising them. Maybe we could use the new thing Master Lal had given us?"  
I understood what she meant – turn their own men against them. A few poison bolts would do the trick.  
"But the problem with this, Ishita, is that we need to get closer to them. I'd say we leap down from here, then hide in the grass for taking aim. That way, we can..."  
Meanwhile, I just took two or three random shots. Razia remarked, "Or we could do that – Nice."  
The nice part was when I noticed that all the shots had hit. There was chaos among their ranks, as they fought amongst themselves. And I am not talking of a war of words – they resorted to shooting each other even.  
During this chaos, Razia thought of creating a distraction by utterly, completely wrecking the carriage; while I jumped down and hid behind the prisoners. The moment I got the signal – the sound of breaking glass – I cut free the prisoners – first Fateh Singh, then the two of us freed the rest.  
However, Master Lal was not freed when a group of British Musketeers turned on us.  
"Take aim!" I heard their commander yell.  
We could all perceive that their aim was towards Master Lal only.  
Twenty to twenty-five of those Musketeers with only one target. It seemed like a fight we'd all lose for sure. Even if their shots, all of them, failed, they would charge with bayonets as sharp as a blade can be, piercing through each and every one of us till we were dead.  
In a moment, almost as if a natural response, I leaped in front of Master Lal, hands outstretched.

4th October, 2015:  
The boss, Dr. John Wilkins has arrived. As we all stood up to salute him, my mind was busy thinking about the turn of events I had just witnessed.  
"Sir, here's the employee working on Master Lal's memories." Ms. Lemay guided him towards me.  
"Yes, tell him to meet me in," Dr. John opened his Communicator. "I'd say, half an hour later. Tell him to explore the memories further." That's what Ms. Lemay told me.  
Funny how these 'bigwigs' cannot even talk directly to a person a few feet from them. I did as told.

Abstergo Helix Server: DNA SEQUENCE #734: Recruit Assassin Ishita  
Later that day (4th May, 1854):  
Master Lal called me to his room. I went in nervously, thinking that he meant to scold me for inappropriate strategy in the above-described "mock-drill".  
"Do you remember the day you came to me?"  
I found that question a bit awkward. "Y..yes, of course, Master."  
"Then you'd remember that I gave you people a challenge. A challenge to prove yourselves to be not just equal to, but better than myself."  
"Yes, Master."  
"You might also recollect yourself eagerly asking me whether I found anyone who had accomplished this challenge."  
"Yes, Master, and you replied..."  
He interrupted. "Today. Today, I found a student better than myself. You. To be very honest, in no situation could I ever imagine doing what you did in a last, desperate attempt to save me. I honour you with these. Don't hesitate – you've earned them."  
He presented a set of robes to me, and bowed.  
With a light smile, he added, "These robes, you know, were once mine. But I think they won't fit me anymore."

Despite everything, I never thought that a seemingly real British invasion would be just a mock-drill. Always replying in the negative about "practical experience", never replying to further questions regarding the same... was this all a part of our special training? As for my poison dart shots, they were not all that accurate. The guards pretended to be fighting, on instructions of the Master.  
Perhaps this preparedness is what makes the recruits from this camp the best of the best.

4th October, 2015:  
Half an hour had passed since the Boss' arrival. I asked if I could come via the Communicator.  
I got the reply almost instantaneously - "Busy in meeting. Come later."  
When is the boss ever free? First he calls me to meet him, then he delays the meeting himself. A funny bunch of people, some of these Abstergo Entertainment staff seems to be, though I will not say too much - they're my colleagues after all!  
I continued exploring the memories, and this time, those of Master Lal loaded.

Abstergo Helix Server: DNA SEQUENCE #IN789: Acharyanandana Dhyaneshwar Purushottam Lal, a Master Assassin  
12th July, 1855:  
I don't... I don't want to talk about it in much detail, but I've been asked to defend this small Company fortress. They expect Indian rebels to raid the place soon. There is increasing resistance all over the country and it is only a matter of time before it spreads here as well.  
I've only been commissioned fifty Musketeers and a spotter for this defence. I wonder how the Grand Master expects this job to be done.  
Anyhow, now begins the waiting.

13th July, 1855:  
Today, the rebels attacked. There were only four of the elite 'Assassins' sent to capture the entire settlement. Hah – no match for my group of men. The moment they appeared and came within range, two were shot dead by the Musketeers. The other two were suppressed with equal ease.  
What can be easier than such an unbalanced fight?  
[UNEXPECTED DESYNCHRONIZATION]  
[INITIATING RECOVERY PROCESS]  
[LOADING FILE: truth_master_ ]

[...]

[File loaded]  
[Message: This time, the truth is far simpler to arrive at. Just look elsewhere...]  
Abstergo Helix Server: DNA SEQUENCE #734: Recruit Assassin Ishita  
12th July, 1855:  
It's been a long time since the last few events. We've never heard of Master Lal ever since he left training us recruits on 10th May, 1854, after finishing the last practice rounds of our group. There were rumours that he had joined hands with the Templars, but only rumours.  
Today we realize the importance of those meetings about tactics – today, when we ourselves have to plan a raid on a Templar base. We go through the same discussions – how to enter, where to hide, where to spot from, how to proceed and so on.  
Our raid begins tomorrow, and we fear the worst – what if Master Lal really has defected? Will we, his former students, be able to raise our blade against him?  
13th July, 1855:  
We positioned ourselves behind the fortress wall. I was leading the operation. I ordered Arjun to be the spotter for the rest of us, Fateh Singh to go and secure the hideout, while Razia surveyed the guards. My job was to wreak havoc by using poison darts. This time, I was much more careful with my aim, and they really hit two targets, who, after a short quarrel, ran away, with four other guards chasing them.  
I climbed up the fortress wall to rejoin Razia, when Arjun signalled that he had seen an important target. He drew our attention to an old man, in traditional kurta-pyjama, head nearly bald except for a narrow strip of hair along the side, and wearing the Templar Cross. When I saw his face, I couldn't believe my eyes. The rumour was true.  
I climbed down to proceed with the plan, when suddenly, something covered my face.

When I came to, I was tied to a pole with a firing squad in front of me. The other Assassins were nowhere to be seen, nor were they tied like me nearby. Master Lal was nowhere to be seen.  
One of the guards was a familiar face – one of my childhood friends – whose name I don't remember at the moment. He came closer to me.  
"Well, well, well... look who we have here. What did you say back then? That someday, if I continue with my ways, I would meet my end? I can see only one person about to meet the Lord."  
"I didn't expect you to resort to such heinous offences as leading these tyrannical firangis against your own countrymen, however criminal-minded you might have been!"  
"It'll all be decided in a matter of two minutes," replied he.  
Meanwhile, Master Lal had come in from one side.  
He took my old friend to a corner to talk to him in a low voice, then said something to the guards in a low voice. I wondered what it might be.  
At that moment, I saw a bunch of arrows coming down from above, but before I could see, one Musketeer fired, and I heard a loud shriek. One of us was down. Arjun leaped from the building to my right onto Master Lal, and just when I thought it was all over with the defector dying, another Musketeer came forward and stabbed Arjun to death with his bayonet.  
I heard their commander yell – "We've captured another bloke surveying us!"  
Meanwhile, the leader of the Musketeers commanded – "Squad, ready."  
All the Musketeers, almost in unison, loaded their muskets. Those who did not need to reload stood without moving an inch.  
"Take aim!" All the guns were raised, and pointed towards me. In fear, I cried out, eyes closed – "Die, you Kompaneewallah tyrants!"

Twenty shots were fired. I heard them all, then, gradually, opened my eyes. A large figure, a man of about eighty years, in his traditional clothes and nearly bald head, stood in front of me. He had taken all the shots trying to defend me.  
Before falling and dying, he just uttered one line – "You gave me... a second chance... Here's yours..."  
Whether it was out of shock, or out of grief for their deceased leader, not a single English soldier dared raise his sword or musket as Fateh Singh cut me free and the two of us escaped.

18th October, 1856:  
As I look back, I am forced to come back to the question – did he really defect to the Templars? Or was it just a plan to know their inner workings? No one ever knew then, no one knows now, and perhaps no one will ever know the truth. However, whatever others may say, he lives on in my memories as the great leader who sacrificed himself to give us, his students, a second chance.

4th October, 2015:  
"Cone up now." A pop up on my Communicator says.  
It's time for my meeting with the boss. I wonder what he wants with me. One journey has ended. Now begins another...


End file.
